


i can see a better time (when all our dreams come true)

by sophwrites



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, i just love these boys sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophwrites/pseuds/sophwrites
Summary: The origin story of ‘Azza’ and ‘Robble’. Inspired by the Christmas 2018 episode.





	i can see a better time (when all our dreams come true)

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, I just love the ‘Aaron never goes to work’ trope. Frequent use of the word ‘husband’ because they’re husbands now, don’t you know? Also, I see there’s some debate surrounding Robble/Robbo. I agree that Robbo works better, but tbf I do think he said Robble and for the sake of this fic, it’s got to be Robble (you’ll see why!)
> 
> THIS IS THE CHEESIEST THING EVER BUT IT’S CHRISTMAS, SO IT’S ALLOWED! Happy holidays to all <3
> 
> Title pinched from [Fairytale Of New York](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwHyuraau4Q) by The Pogues and Kirsty McColl.

 

“All you do now is work,” Aaron says, hip jutting against the kitchen counter and a mug of tea warming his hands. “It’s like I never see ya.”

“One of us has to,” Robert teases from the kitchen table, papers spread out everywhere. “Otherwise we’d be on the streets.”

Aaron rolls his eyes at the amateur dramatics, but knows he can’t argue. It’s Friday morning, nearly gone half past eight and he’s still in his pants from yesterday and a t-shirt. He would be cold since it’s the end of November, but Robert’s whacked the heating up to 9000 degrees after Liv complained he was keeping them in an igloo for the sake of not spending a few extra pounds on heating. 

Robert had tried to argue that they weren’t made of money, but grudgingly he’d admitted it had gone too far when he considered buying them all electric blankets to sleep with.

Long story short, Aaron hasn’t even thought about going into work today, if he’s honest. 

“Are you going to the scrapyard today?” Robert asks, as if reading his mind. Aaron bites his lip and Robert shakes his head—that’s all the answer he needs. “You know one of these days you’re going to have to start working again properly. You can’t just let Ellis do everything by himself.”

“I know, alright,” Aaron murmurs, feeling like he’s being told off by his mum. “Don’t have a wobble, Robert, I’ll sort it.”

As soon as he says it, a stupid thought comes into his head. _Don’t have a wobble, Robble._

It must show on his face because the next thing Robert says is: “What’s so funny?”

“Nothin’,” Aaron says, folding his lips inward to try and stifle his smile, “Just you fussin’ like me mum.”

“Whatever,” Robert quips, cracking his own smile.

Robert gets up then, haphazardly piling his papers together and throwing the end of his tea down the sink. Aaron watches him carefully, putting down his own tea in anticipation, but nothing happens. Robert starts to walk away, briefcase in hand, as if Aaron isn’t standing there waiting for his goodbye kiss. 

He hates to admit that he is, but. This is Robert—he’s allowed.

“Oi,” Aaron calls to his husband’s retreating back, “Where d’you think you’re goin'?”

Robert stops, turning slightly, “To work?”

Aaron stares him down until a smile breaks on Robert’s face. Aaron’s reluctant to say anything until Robert offers, “So… I’ll see you later then?”

“C’mere you tosser,” Aaron says, rolling his eyes and loving every second of their stupid, completely and utterly cliché married banter.

Robert manages to get out, “Charming way to talk to your husband,” before his lips are otherwise occupied. 

 

 

 

Aaron doesn’t think about that morning again for a few days. Robert’s still scheming with Nicola, but he mostly tries to keep out of it. He’s not sure if he wants to know.

It’s not until he’s recounting the Jacob-Liv drama to his husband over dinner that night that it comes back to him.

“So, let me get this straight,” Robert says, swallowing a mouthful of shepherd's pie, “Jacob claimed that he was sleeping with Liv to… What? Impress David?”

Liv is thankfully out, having decided to go bowling with her college mates. Aaron’s just glad she has friends unrelated to the absolute madness of their tiny village. 

“Don’t think it did impress him, if I’m honest,” Aaron says, sighing. “He seemed angry more than anythin’.”

“And what?” Robert continues, “You just had this out in the middle of the street?”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Well yeah, she saw Jacob, so I followed.”

Robert considers this for a second. “Yeah, sounds like you.”

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t have gone all _protective big brother_ if you’d been there. Liv was dead upset, she’d told Jacob how she feels about that stuff and he just… Threw it back in her face.”

“I would,” Robert agrees, “Especially if I’d been face to face with the little toerag.” He shakes his head, putting down his fork in protest. “Surprised you didn’t rip his head from his body!”

“I wanted to,” Aaron admits, smiling wryly. His husband knows him so well. “Liv handled it though. Just wish she didn’t ‘ave to.”

“She’s strong, she can handle herself,” Robert hums, licking his lips, “And eventually this will just be a squabble of the past.”

“Bit more than a squabble, Robert,” Aaron replies.

That’s when the same thought comes into Aaron’s mind again, unbidden. _Bit more than a squabble, Robble._

Aaron quickly gets up and turns to the sink to hide his smile. He’s not sure he wants to explain his secret little nickname to Robert just yet, but he knows it’s not an appropriate time to be smiling. Not in the context of their conversation.

“Do you really think Liv’ll be alright?” Robert asks, coming up behind Aaron and placing a hand on the small of his back. He slips his plate into the washing up bowl and Aaron rolls his eyes fondly. He’s on clean up duty tonight then. 

“Yeah, just a bit of a shock I think,” Aaron says, turning the tap to hot. “But if not, she’s got us, hasn’t she?”

“Always,” Robert agrees, placing a kiss to Aaron’s temple. 

Aaron just smiles to himself and thinks, _I love you, Robble,_ but says nothing.

 

 

 

“That’s definitely _not_ how they're supposed to go.”

Aaron attempts to hide his smile and fails, watching Robert tangle himself further in little twinkling lights meant for their Christmas tree. 

Robert gives him a look that says _‘obviously’_ , his whole face radiating passive aggressiveness.

“What made you go for blue lights anyway? Doesn’t go with green at all.”

“Oh, look at you,” Robert laughs, “Interior designer over here!”

“Shut up,” Aaron ducks his head, not embarrassed, but bashful. “I get it—you designed this place, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have opinions an’ all.”

“Never said you didn’t,” Robert smiles kindly, “And it’s got white fake snow on it, I think blue and white go together.”

“Not sure about that,” Aaron considers, the corners of his mouth turning sharply down, “But I suppose I’ll let you get away with it. Wouldn’t’a been my choice though.”

“Well I appreciate any and all input here, because I can’t get my foot out of these lights.”

He hops about, struggling to kick them off whilst Aaron stands there watching him. 

“Watch out, they’ll light up and that thing’ll come to get you.”

“Aha!” Robert shouts, a look of glee on his face despite his entanglement, “I _knew_ you were paying attention when I was watching _Stranger Things!_ ”

Aaron says nothing, but takes pity on him and leans down to help his husband out of the knot he’s got himself in. He was, but Robert doesn’t need it confirmed.

Robert places a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, steady and strong, and Aaron can’t help but smile. This is everything he’s ever wanted, and last Christmas, it was everything he thought he’d never be able to have again. 

He couldn’t allow himself to have it, and now here he is. 

Once his husband is free from the lights, he helps him wind them round the tree rather than himself. It’s just the two of them this afternoon, Robert’s meeting finishing early and Aaron coming downstairs to his husband bursting with excitement about setting up the Christmas decorations.

“I thought we could put the train over there,” he’d told Aaron like a proud child, pointing to the kitchen. “I think that’s a nice wall for it.”

“How many decorations did you _buy?_ ” Aaron had asked, incredulous. He knew Robert had been ordering some since Aaron and Liv didn’t have many last year, but he didn’t think he’d been that bothered.

Clearly, he was wrong.

“Well I’ve got that, all the decorations for the tree down here, I thought we could have a mini tree in our room, and Liv too obviously, then there’s some for the bathroom—”

“Bloody hell Robert,” Aaron had laughed, “You’ve really gone all out, haven’t ya?”

“Well yeah,” Robert had replied, looking forlorn all of a sudden. 

Aaron had been puzzled, until it dawned on him. He’d grasped his husband’s hands in his own, making sure to kiss them both. He didn’t usually go in for that overly-romantic stuff, but he could tell Robert had needed it.

“We’re together now yeah?” He’d said, shaking their linked hands in reassurance, “Neither of us is going anywhere. This is us, our home. The first Christmas of many as a married couple. Well, officially married anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Robert had nodded frantically, gripping Aaron’s hands tighter, “For keeps.”

“Exactly... Husband.”

Robert had smiled then. “Perfect... Husband.”

In the present, Aaron’s helping put baubles on the tree, whilst Robert attempts to get the train to light up. Aaron’s not complaining—he has a rather nice view of his husband’s backside whilst he works.

“Nice job,” Robert compliments when he stands up, train finally lit. “You know away around your baubles.”

Aaron laughs at Robert’s cheeky smile. “Yeah, I know my way around a pair of balls pretty well, as it happens.”

“Wouldn’t have guessed,” Robert retorts mischievously, and Aaron pretends to be offended. Then Robert says, “That reminds me, what ever happened to that winter hat you used to wear? The one with the bobble?”

The tension-filled moment is gone, but laughter bubbles up inside Aaron at the question. He doesn’t know if it’s his husband, looking beautiful under the blue lights or if it’s just Christmas cheer, but his reply slips out of his mouth before he can reel it back in. “I’ve got no bobble, Robble.”

“ _What?_ ” Robert’s laughing. Aaron thinks Robert's still sometimes caught off guard by his playful side. “Robble?”

“Yeah.” Aaron acknowledges how weird he must sound, tipping his head sideways in an innocent laugh, “That hat with the bobble is gone, Robble.”

He can’t help laughing still, and Robert looks at him equal parts bemused and affectionate. “What are you going on about?”

“I don’t know,” Aaron replies honestly, “Just funny innit, _Robble_?”

Robert pauses for a moment, thinking. Then he says: “Get lost, Azza.”

“ _Azza?_ ” Aaron replies, surprised.

“Yeah, Azza,” Robert smiles toothily. “If you’re going to have a stupid nickname for me, then I’m giving one to you. That’s how it works.”

“Oh, is it?” Aaron says, nodding his head in fake agreement. Robert takes him by the waist, pulling their bodies close enough to touch, right until Aaron is smiling into his husband’s face. “I see.”

Whatever else he might have said is lost as Robert kisses him deeply. Aaron can feel Robert’s smile and it makes it harder to kiss, but he doesn’t care. This. _This_ is what he’d been secretly dreaming of for months, not that he’d ever dare to admit it out loud, in case he jinxed it. His hand comes up to cup Robert’s face, moving to the back of his head to comb through the soft hair there, bathed in the Christmas lights of their home. 

Their moment is interrupted when Liv slams the front door. “Put him down,” she says, but she’s smiling and there’s no bite behind it.

“Which one?” Robert says just to be annoying, squeezing Aaron’s waist as he pulls him even closer. 

“Both of you,” Liv replies, but then she gets distracted. “Oooooh, Christmas decorations!”

“Let’s get back to it, Azza,” Robert murmurs, placing a kiss on his cheek as he lets go of his waist.

“Shut up,” Aaron smiles, “ _Robble_.”

 

 

 

They’d agreed not to do gifts this year, so when Aaron comes down to make them both a cup of tea and breakfast, and finds a wrapped present with ‘Aaron’ on the tag, he’s glad he’s not the only one that broke the rules.

“Morning,” Robert says lowly, wrapping his arms around Aaron from behind some time later and resting his chin on Aaron’s shoulder. He’s effectively trapped Aaron by the sink, but it’s not like he minds. “Missed you in bed.”

“Someone’s got to get the day started, haven’t they?” Aaron murmurs as he stirs in their milk. “Liv up yet?”

“Yeah, she’s on her way.” Robert starts to kiss the back of Aaron’s neck, and all Aaron can do is smile. He never thought he’d get to have Christmas morning with Robert again.

“I see there’s a present with my name on it, in _your_ handwriting,” Robert speaks again, “Thought we said no presents?”

“I could say the same to you,” Aaron replies as he turns around in his husband’s embrace, “No guessing.”

Robert pulls away then, leaning over Aaron to grab his tea as Liv descends into their living room. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas.” Aaron pulls her in for a hug and places a kiss to the top of her head, “Breakfast is on the table.”

“Amazin’,” Liv replies and all but ignores her older brother in favour of food. “Why don’t you two do your not-secret presents whilst I eat.”

Robert only smiles at Aaron, both of them walking toward the tree without saying anything. Robert grabs his present whilst Aaron does the same, a cheeky smile on both their faces.

“Azza?”

“Robble?”

“Yeah?”

They both laugh as they hand each other their presents, Aaron noticing that his feels the same as the one he just gave to Robert.

“I think I know what this is,” Robert says, laughing, “I know what this is!”

They rip the packaging open to reveal equally awful Christmas jumpers. Aaron’s laughing as Robert says, “Do you like it?”

“I do,” he says sincerely, the words _BITE ME_ making him laugh. His husband knows him well. “Thank you.”

They lean toward each other, both saying _Merry Christmas_ at the same time as Robert presses a chaste kiss to Aaron’s cheek.

Pulling away, Robert takes a closer look at his jumper and asks, “Santa with his bum out?”

“Reminded me of you doing that train,” Aaron says, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to point in the vague direction of the decoration. “Nice view an’ all.”

Robert laughs. “You’ll be the death of me,” he teases.

Aaron only smiles, catching Robert’s free hand in his own. “I love ya, Mr. Sugden-Dingle.”

Robert’s face is like a beacon of light. Aaron doesn’t think either of them will ever get used to saying that phrase or hearing it in return. “I love you too, Mr. Sugden-Dingle. Merry Christmas.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - let me know what you thought? <3


End file.
